kabbalahfandomcom-20200213-history
Temp
Naujas pinigu ir verslo ciklas Vilniuje #Pinigų kabala: principai (pagal Rabbi Nilton Bonder, 2 paskaitos) #Saliamono ismintis ir turtai - kaip tai suderinti? #Bibline verslo etika pagal Rabbi Yisrael Salanter #Verslo kurybingumas ir produktyvumas #Maslow piramide ir 5 sielos parcufai pagal Kabbalah #50 gudrumo vartu (2-3 paskaitos) #Verslo etika: liezuvio ir ausies valdymas: derybos ir komercines paslaptys #Milijardieriu palyginimai (sir Branson, D.Trump ir kiti) #Žinių vadyba ir žinių ekonomika iš Kabbalah pusės Paskaitos Kaune *Antradieniais "Mažąjame lektoriume" (Dujotiekio g 26) Visada patariame pasitikslinti telefonu ar paskaitos tikrai įvyks, nes realybėje laikas ir vieta dažnai keičiasi be perspejimo. Paskaitų ciklai - ryškesnės startuojamos temos (ne kalendorine tvarka) Ciklas Kabala, pinigai ir verslas: #verslo etika Judaizme pagal Salantų rabiną Yisrael Salanter. #žinių vadyba ir žinių ekonomika iš Kabbalah pusės. #Karalius Saliamonas: didžiausias turtas ir išmintis pasaulyje. #Milijardieriai seras Ričardas Bransonas ir Donaldas Trampas Kabalos akimis. '''Ciklas Įvadai į Kabalą # Įvadas į kabalą ir Gyvybės Medį. # Žodynas ir terminologija. # Literatūros apžvalga: TANAH, Zohar, Bahir, Ecira, Raciel, TAAS, Pticha, Leshem, Šaar Gilgulim, Šulhan Aruh. # Smulkus nagrinėjimas 10 Gyvybės Medžio sefirot pagal inner.org # 10 įvadinių Ašlago paskaitų esencija. # Kabala ir pyktis bei pavydas (r.Nilton Bonder). Pikta akis. Raudonas Rachelės siūlas. # Autoritetai ir mokyklos: ARI, Vilniaus Gaonas, Ašlagai, Kaduri, Eliašiv ir kiti. # 32 išminties savybės pagal Mozės Kordovero knygą Tomer Devorah (Deboros palmė). # Žmonių gudrumo viršūnė - 50 Supratimo Vartų. # Reinkarnacija (Sefer haGilgulim). # Įvadas į 10 Sefirų mokymą (TAAS Ashlag) - gyvų būtybių ir gamtos dėsniai. # Pticha chohma ta Kabbala įvadas. Ciklas VMS (Vyrų-moterų santykiai) # Vyrų ir moterų santykių principai (Shalom Bayit). # Vaikų auklėjimo principai (Chinuh). # Specifinės paauglių "auklėjimo" problemos. Seneliai ir anūkai. Suaugusiųjų "auklėjimas". # Antros pusės atrankos principai (Shidduh). # Vyrams apie moteris & Kosher Sex. # Moterims apie vyrus & Kosher Sex. Ruošiamos naujos temos # Įvadas į knygą Zohar # Nag Hammadi ir Kabbalah # Nag Hammadi apžvalga # Sapnai Biblijoje pagal Filoną Aleksandietį. Sąsajos su Zoharu. ---- Kiti seminarų ir paskaitų planai, projektai, idėjos ir juodraščiai Galimos planuojamo 2006 rudens seminaro temos ir darbotvarkė Seminaras tik pradedamas organizuoti. Jis galėtų užtrukti savaitgalį nuo penktadienio iki sekmadienio vakaro Kaune su nakvyne. Viso apie 20 valandų intensyvus kursas. Galima užsisakyti visą programą pigiau, arba atskirus užsiėmimus brangiau. Kainos dar derinamos. ' Penktadienis # 'Įvadas į kabalą ir Gyvybės Medis # Žodynas ir terminologija # Literatūros apžvalga: TANAH, Zohar, Bahir, Ecira, Raciel, TAAS, Pticha, Leshem, Šaar Gilgulim, Šulhan Aruh Šeštadienis ' # '''10 įvadinių paskaitų santrauka ' # 'Pinigai ir kabala. Karalius Saliamonas, turtas ir išmintis. ' # '''Kabala ir pyktis bei pavydas. Pikta akis. Raudonas Rachelės siūlas # Autoritetai ir mokyklos: ARI, Vilniaus Gaonas, Ašlagai, Kaduri, Eliašiv ir kiti. # Žmonių gudrumo viršūnė - 50 Supratimo Vartų ''' # '''Reinkarnacija (Sefer haGilgulim) # Vyrų ir moterų santykių principai (Shalom Bayit) Sekmadienis ' # '''Vaikų auklėjimo principai (Chinuh) ' # '''Įvadas į 10 Sefirų mokymą (TAAS Ashlag) - gyvų būtybių ir gamtos dėsniai # Pticha chohma ta Kabbala įvadas ' # '''Antros pusės atrankos principai (Shidduh) ' # '''Vyrams apie moteris & Kosher Sex # 'Moterims apie vyrus & Kosher Sex ' ---- Paskaitu kursų ir temų žaliava Reguliarios paskaitos Lietuvoje vyksta Kaune ir planuojamos Vilniuje . Kabalos paskaitos planuojamos užsienyje anglų, rusų, lietuvių kalbomis ---- ** Svajoniu igyvendinimas **Norai kabaloje ir angelologija **Angelologija **Egdar Cayce ir idealu svarba **50-100 didziausiu svajoniu BBC Try Before You DieБspыdюiш, gyvenimo nuotykiш svarba] **Karaliaus Saliamono ismintis. 4a/h su 15min. pertrauka, Verslo namai, Kaunas **Didieji pasaulio iрminиiai, jш sаlytis su pinigais. Senovлs verslo istorijos **Kabala ir gyvenimo etapш bei kriziш koucingas. Planuojama, 4a/h su 15min. pertrauka, "Verslo namai, Kaunas **Kabalos ivadas #Apibrezimai #Studiju tikslai ir salygos #Dazniausi klausimai #Pagrindines savokos #Pagrindiniai saltiniai #Autoritetai #Kryptys #Trumpa istorija #Magine kabala #Alegorine egzegeze, metaforos, simboliai, hermeneutika. Saku-saknu kalba. #Barjeras arba uzdanga. #5 pasauliai #Saltiniai: Baruh Ashlag 1-3 knygos - ivadas i kosher Kabbalah. #Gyvybes medis Kabaloje ir pasaulio tautu mituose #Toros (Dievo) isakymai:2 svarbiausi (didysis isakymas), 7 isakymai Nojui, 10 Mozei. 613 mazuju – micvot ir kiti #Saltiniai:rabinu Aslagu knyga Samati (Postizenie mirov) Knyga9 - viskas apie egoizmo role #Tik du veiksmai: davimas ir emimas, altruizmas ir egoizmas. #Gyvenimo tikslas. Saltiniai: 11ta knyga apie egoizma #Kabalos kodai. Davincio-Brauno kodai Biblijos - Toros kodai #Goral HaGRA #Gematrija Temura Notarikon #Toros kodai - Toroje yra viskas Michael Drosnin "Bible code - 2 " Torah Codes **Kabala & raudonas Racheles siulas: #GarsenybesKarunos-Kether aspektai #Karaliai ir ismintis #Vadovelis karaliui #Celebrities,Nobility. Shlomo haMalka **Kabala & raudonas Racheles siulas 2 - liezuvio kontrole31 pikto liezuvio irapkalbu desnis, Saltiniai: Zelig Pliskin, NT Jokubo laisko 3 skyrius, L“H ish "Chofec Chaiym" Kabala & raudonas Racheles siulas 3 - pikta akisAin ara visose pasaulio kulturose Priemones pries ain ara Kabala & gyvenimo etapu bei kriziukoucingasklasikine "life coaching" schema kabbalahcoaching papildymai Antony Robbins unikalus sprendimaikrikscioniskieji elementai astrologiniai gyvenimo ciklu elementai kabalos korekcijos: gilgulim (reinkarnacijos) galutine versija ir reziumeSaltiniai: www.kabbalahcoaching.com ir www.tonyrobbins.com Kabala & medicinanowiki: ivadiniai principai/nowikiSiela ir kunasSviesos savoka Esminiai sveikatos issaugojimo principai Karstis kune ir jo kontrole Svara ir higiena Astraline forma, gyvybe arba sveikata Kaip teka elektra nervu sistemoje? Kas vyksta nakti ? Ciklu svarba Kas yra tzaaras ? Ligu priezastys ir klasifikacijaVirusologija-demonologijaPraktiniai patarimai Svara ir Kosher"Kosher food "Kashrut.com Kashrut. "Chametz (leaven)Saltiniai:Shulhan AruhYatzar is Chazon Ish medicine.Tzaaras.http://www.torah.org/learning/rabbis-notebook/5762/tazria.htmlTazria. Hametz.Model of healing.http://members.tripod.com/~TheHOPE/kblvehic.htmVehicles.as punishment Karaliaus Saliamono ismintisJo istorija ir biografija Jo knygos Jo valdymas Sventykla Sabijos Karaliene Makeda (Mikalda) ir Saliamonas Jo ismintis Lemegeton Clavicula Solomonis - Magines knygos ir angelu raktai Reziume "54"Kabala & psichologijaEmocinis kvotientasPagal Efim Svirskij "72"Kabala ir sapnaiFilonas Aleksandrietis apie sapnus BiblijojeRyskus sapnai (Lucid dreaming) Kas yra OOBE ? "54"Tikrasis mokymas apie angelusMelahim Angelologija Klipot "106"Kabala & pinigaiKas is tikro yra pinigai ir kokia ju esme ? Pinigu paslaptys ne kabaloje Pinigu paslaptys kabaloje Kaip rasti savo misija ir kodel ji tokia svarbi ? ""Money" & K. "Business ethics. "Jewish management Kabala, svajones & 5 malonumo lygiaiIs kur Maslow vertybiu piramide ? Kodel svajones turi buti igyvendintos ? Koks Jusu svajoniu vykdymo planas ? Kabala praktikumasNamu darbu-pratybu sasiuvinio pildymas Praktines metodikos: Mussar, Ashlag, Chassidut, Tikkun. Kabala & vyru - moteru santykiai 1 ivadas. Laimes paslaptys Kabala & VMS: jam apie ja. Vyru klaidos Kabala & VMS: jai apie ji. Moteru klaidos Kabala & VMS: antrosios puses paieska, pazintys ir pirslybosSpeeddating revoliucija - is Talmudo Antrosios puses atrankos kriterijai Kaip ieskoti ? Pazinties etapai Pirslio-tarpininko (draugu, artimuju) role Kabala & modernus mokslas:Vilniaus Gaonas apie moksla Koki byksneli mes tezinome Kvanto fizika Kabala, ypatingos savybes, talentai & genialumasMnemotechnologijos Desiniojo pusrutulio suzadinimo principai Kurybingumas Miego, itampu, nervu ir poilsio valdymas Kabala & vaiku auklejimas:principai vaiku paklusnumas pagyrimas kritika ir bausmes asmenybes formavimas pereinamas amzius Kabala ir Induizmas: ismintis is RytuSefirotu ir cakru analogija Vyru moteru santykiu principu analogija Astrologijos analogijos Paslaptingi 32 punktai Panasumai Skirtumai Reziume Kabala ir krikscionybeDavincio-Brauno kodai (kartojimas) Biblijos -Toros kodai (kartojimas) Nag Hammadi revoliucija ir slaptosios evangelijos Golgota - tai Galgalta Du plesikai prie kryziaus Kodel Mesijas ant asilaicio ?Du Masiahai (Mesijai): Ben David ir Ben Yosef (Dovydo ir Juozapo sunus) Kabala ir tobula zmona Kokia buvo Jezaus antroji puse ? 22 tobulos zmonos savybes Kabala apie pasaulio arba laiku pabaiga Kas yra eschatologija Pabaigu pranasysciu variantai Labiausiai tiektinas scenarijus Astrologija ir Nostradamas palyginimui Pabaiga viduje ar isoreje ? Kabalos isminciaiSaliamonas Vilniaus Gaonas ir Lietuvos plejada Ashlagai ARI RASHBI ir Zohar RAMLAN Talmudo isminciai ..... Kabala & gyvenimo vadovelisRabinas KaroPara Oras Maistas Sveikata Elgesys ir bendravimasSaltiniai: Sulhan Aruh ... Kabala & 50 gudrumo vartu Kabala & 32 isminties aspektai 32 Isminties keliai pagal "Sefer Yetzirah". Palm Tree of Deborah Kiti 32 variantai Kabala & gilgulim (reinkarnacija)Ivadas Reinkarnacija ir metempsichoze pasaulio religijoseIbbur Dybbuk Gilgul Garsus Izraelio siaures incidentas Leviratine santuoka modernios seksualines matamorfozes Reincarnation "Gate of Reincarnations wiki "Sodot HaGilgulim, "Ibbur, Dybbuk "gilgulim.com Aprлdш pasaulis (Olam HaMalbush) ir Olam HaTohu Rabbi Shlomo ben Chaym Eliashiv Pasaulis egzistvжs iki Cimcum ir iki Shvirat aKelim Kabala & pykcio bei pavydo valdymas "Didieji pasaulio iрminиiai, jш sаlytis su pinigais. Senovлs verslo istorijos" (бvairiapusiрkos informacijos Иia galлtumлte skaityti kad ir "Kabala ir pinigai" Bet praplлsti su istoriniais autoritetais"4a/h su 15min. pertrauka) Gal but ateityje R.Bransonа. "Iррukis gyvenimui. Intriguojanti sлkmлs istorija." Nepaprastai ekscentriрka ir бdomi asmenybл. Sasaja" su drаsa ir "inovacijomis. Kа galima pasiekti tikint savo idлjomis. Dar neaishku kada (gal but apie Spalio 6d. arba 13d. 16val "3a/h) ", Verslo namai, Kaunas Kabala ir vyrш - moterш santykiai. Laimлs paslaptys Dar neaishku kada (rugsлjo 22d. 18val. 2a/h)," , Verslo namai, Kaunas |} **************************************************************** Jodraрtinл юaliava Pilnas kursas pazengusiems Vyru moteru santykiu paslaptys: Sidduh, Salom Bayt, Chinuch.1a Vyr u ir moter u santykiai ( ivadas)- Ryt u (Indijos ir Izraelio) i smintis. Pa zin ci u principai.Lie zuvio valdym o svarbaseimoje. Vaik u aukl ejimo principai.1b spec kursas tik vyrams1c spec kursas tik moterims Reiksmingiausiu tekstu ir autoriu apzvalga: Tanah sandara, Biblijos skirtumai, Talmudas, Sefer Yetzira, Bahir, Zoar, GRA, Ashlag, Cordovero, ARI, Luzatto, Pirkey Avot, Chofec Haiym Kabbalah ir judaizmas. Esmines kabbalah ir Judaizmo kryptys. Judaizmas ir kitu tautu ismintys. Vilniaus Gaonas apie kitas religijas. Monoteistines ir Abraomo religijos. Kosher kabbalah ypatumai K-savokos ir ivrito pagrindai (Alef Bet) K. literaturoje, mene, kine: DaVincio kodas, Umberto Eco „Fuko svytuokle“, filmas „Matrica“, Abraham Mapu (Ahavat Israel) Asher Yeatzar braha ir Chazon Ish/small''.Esminiai sveikatos principai „Sulhan Aruh‘e“ ir kabbalah. Ligu kilme Rabbi Berg knyga "Kabbalos jega". Garsenybes ir kabbalah 70 priezasciu Toros studijoms. 72 Dievo vardai Ivadas i Gyvybes medi, sefirot, cinnarot, olamot, parcufim Penketai: pasauliai, liepsnos sluoksniai, palaimos lygiai ir kita. Yehuda Ashlag „Samati“. Nuotaiku bangos ir 3 linijos. Trejybe. Is kur 23,5h/0,5h? 10 sefirot pagal Kordovero "Tomer Deborah" Ezekielio 4 skyrius. 50 "Supratimo vartu" (Shaarei Binah) 10 ivadiniu Laitman‘o pamoku Hebrajiskas Tomo evangelijos vertimas. NT hebrew versija. Esminiai skirtumai Vilniaus Gaonas pagal knyga „Kol ha Tor“ (Call for turtledove). Litaim'u ir Litvaku Toros ir kabbalos studiju tradicijos. Isaak Elchanan Spektor. Kauno kolelis, Slabodkos jiesiva, Panevezio, Kelmes, Siauliu, Sanciu ir kt. Lietuvos jiesivos. Zundel Salant ir Israel Salanter (Salantai). Mussar principai charakteriui ir verslui Moderniausio mokslo atradimai ir kabbalah Sapnai Toroje (Filonas Aleksandrietis, De Somniis) ir kabbalah Cfato isminciai Cimcum A ir B, parcufim ir midot, taskas sirdyje Yehuda Ashlag: Komentarai Zoharui. Gyvenimo budo pagrindai: "Sulhan oruh" 1-4, 29-33 skyriai. Ivadas i Ari "Reinkarnaciju Vartai" ("Shaar Gilgulim"). Gilgulim neshamot, ibbur ir dibbuk Angelologija ir demonologija Kalendoriniai ir gyvenimo ciklus. Mazalot "Tvarkos" samprata ir svente - Velyku Sederas. Svara ir „hamec“ Ekonomika ir turtas – Toros perspektyva. Shlomo aMeleh (karalius Selomo): valdzios, turto ir isminties harmonija? Pasaulio pabaiga ir mirusiuju prisikelimas. Wisdom ofKing Solomon "Shlomo, Mishle, Proverbs of" Solomon the King, "Kohelet Urok, "Shir Hashirim ru "Sefirot "Gates of understanding (Shaarei Binah)Aish Gemara"Halakha"Shabbat ru Five levels:" of pleasure "Spiritual coaching Faith ("emunah) above knowledge (daat). "4 dimensions"613 mitzvot, "Mitzva, "Aseret ha dibrot, Shavuot, "First Pasuk "10 C Wiki, "10 commandments OU.ORG, Noahide, "AskNoah - Noahide Academy, "7 zakonov potomkov Noja Tree of life "Wisdom 32 Famous kabbalistic book o1909"Leshem Shevo v'AchlamahbyRabbi Shlomo Eliyashiv, zt"l (1841-1925) ""Types of Will ("Ratzon") Destiny's control. " Ability to make changes Face reading, chochmat ha-partzuf. "Face & mouth"Names of God Death"Near death experiences Evil inclination" Overome yetzer hara finally [http://www.headcoverings-by-devorah.com/TheRoleOfYetzerHaRa.htm "Evil impulse" ha-yetser hara''] "Prayer to overcomeAnger-your teacher"Yetzer hatov Cimcum Bet"10 D-o vardu bet"Postizenije mirov C"B"Laitman'o 5 paskaita "Vtoroje sokrascenije Chashmal " Truekabbalahnowiki: chashmal,/nowiki emotions, Zeir Anpin"Chashmal"text""by Rabbi Geoffrey W. Dennis"text" "Kavana & chashmal"Introduction to Chashmal Consciousness " Conscious determination K-methods, systems of studies. Comparison with other k-schools, Judaism in general, Mussar "Makeda"Queen of Sheba u /u ""Мария Эндель[http://www.jewish-heritage.org/jr2a5r.htm "ПРОБЛЕМА ПРОИСХОЖДЕНИЯ КАББАЛЫ И ОСНОВНЫЕ КОНЦЕПЦИИ КРУГА “Сефер hа-ийун”] "Content"" Устная Тора"" " One must study Sodot HaTorah, this is the Halakha. Yet, the Kabbalists themselves state emphatically that it is forbidden to study Sodot HaTorah without one first studying traditional Torah (Halakha & Talmud) for at least five years. Also one must be as meticulous as possible in observing all the mitzvot, especially those relating to proper midot (character)." "Do not be scornful of any person, and do not be disdainful of anything, for you have no person without his hour, and you have no thing without its place." The Mishnah of the Fathers 4:3[http://chabadstanford.org/pages/wisdom/judaism101/diamond_excavation.htm "Diamond excavation by Abraham Twersky Yoseph and dreamsAmong the kabbalists, and particularly in the mystical teachings of""Isaac Luria(1534-1572), dreams and their interpretation are of central concern. Thus, Hayim Vital (1543-1620), Luria's chief disciple, fills his spiritual autobiography, '' Sefer ha-Hezyonot'', with dreams and visions"[http://www.jewishvirtuallibrary.org/jsource/loc/loc11b.html "Solomon Almoli, Pitron Halomot (The Interpretation of Dreams), Cracow, 1580] "Secret of "Tzimtzum, reshimot, "kavim & cinorot. (part in russian) All kabbalah is about three lines inside a soul - tikkun kavim. "Kav & cinor TAAS"Тиккун кавим "Даргот а Сулам Намеренные прегрешения" И будет согрешивший виновен " "И построили нищие и несчастные города""В четвертый день Хануки""Предисловие к Талмуду Эсер а-Сфирот, параграфы 113 - 119" Предисловие к ТЭ"С пп.120-132 Mashiah"Mesijo vardai," Постановление, "Бен Йосеф Бен Давид "Машиах и спасение Recommended by"Azamranowiki: /nowiki " On-going online kabbalah course for the serious student "DaatEmet (He, En, Ru), "Как пророк Иехезкель Торе противоречил